With the development of functions of electronic devices, the electronic devices are now able to store a variety of contents expanding according their available storage spaces. For example, the electronic devices are now able to store and manage a plurality of sound sources, videos, phone numbers, and the like.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.